This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Furniture members such as chairs, sofas, loveseats, sectionals, and the like commonly include a mechanism that permits the occupant of the furniture member to manually move a leg rest member from a stowed to an extended position to support the legs of the occupant. Occupant supplied weight/force is commonly required in these furniture members to rotate a seat back member between an upright and a fully reclined position, independent of the mechanism operation moving the leg rest member. Power actuators are also known which provide for powered or automatic operation of a leg rest member followed sequentially by powered operation of a seat back member. These designs commonly require the leg rest member to extend first followed by rotation of the seat back member. To reverse the furniture member position, the power actuator is operated to rotate the seat back member forward followed sequentially by retraction of the leg rest member. Independent operation of the leg rest member and seat back member are typically not provided in these designs.